Field
This application relates generally to the cooling of an exhaust gas plume to reduce deleterious heat effects on impinged and surrounding surfaces.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Hot exhaust gases from power generators, such as gas turbine auxiliary power units for aircraft, can cause damage to nearby aircraft surfaces, equipment, personnel, and ground surface materials such as asphalt. When aircraft APUs are run while on the ground, exhaust gases from APUs create hazardous areas that must be avoided by personnel as they compete for space with support equipment to service the aircraft. Increasing demand for electric power on commercial and military aircraft, and space constraints for incorporating on-board power generators, are only a few of the challenges faced by designers. Heat shields of more-or-less exotic heat-resistant materials are known for use in protecting nearby aircraft surfaces from damage, but these add unwanted weight to an aircraft, and cannot practically be applied to ground surfaces, equipment, and personnel.